M60
The M60 is a general purpose machine gun largely in use by the dataDyne Corporation around 2020. It appears as a heavy support weapon in the game Perfect Dark Zero. Summary The M60 is a general-purpose machine gun that fires rounds from a disintegrating belt. It fires from an 80-round magazine with a maximum carrying capacity of 200 rounds. The M60 is capable of laying down heavy suppressive fire at short-to-medium range against large targets. It includes a built-in caltrops launcher. Advantages The M60 features a solid rate of fire paired with a large magazine, resulting in a support weapon effective against large targets, such as vehicles, and groups of small targets. The caltrops will significantly slow down and slightly injure any enemies who run through them (reducing their health permanently, as well as destroying armor or if armor is not present, then shock damage is dealt as well), and vehicles that run over caltrops become immobilized for a while. When put on a Hovercraft or Stationary Turret, the M60 is given unlimited ammo and an accuracy bonus. Disadvantages The M60 is heavily disadvantaged by its huge recoil, which destroys the accuracy of this gun, especially under sustained fire. Its range is also below-average, coming close to the UGL Liberator; as such, the M60 is ineffective for long range use. As a heavy gun, the M60 takes up three slots and significantly slows down the player's movement when equipped. Caltrops do not distinguish between friend and foe and will hurt anyone who runs over them, even the one who installed them. Even then, caltrops can be spotted easily with the RCP-90's Threat Detector. The M60 has the longest reloading animation of all weapons in the game, meaning that while reloading, the user is vulnerable to gunfire for much longer than normal, so they must take cover while reloading. It is also advisable to not reload until the M60's magazine has been emptied or is very close to empty. Usually, M60 ammo is very rare, so try to save the M60 for dire situations or one-time usage. Usage The M60 is used by dataDyne forces, and is the standard machine gun found on all Hovercrafts and almost all Stationary Turrets. Mission Appearances ; Perfect Dark Zero * Rooftops Escape - Found in a locked crate, but be careful of a DW-P5-wielding dataDyne soldier guarding it. * Mansion Infiltration - Carried by some of the mansion's guards. If the satellites were hacked earlier, Chandra Sekhar can grant Joanna Dark an M60 for use against Mai Hem. * Laboratory Rescue - A few dataDyne grunts use this weapon. There are also Stationary Turrets in this mission, and they are by default armed with M60s. * River Extraction - Used by a few dataDyne guards and found in a set of weapons lockers. Also found on Stationary Turrets and all Hovercrafts, including the player's (on Secret Agent and above) * Trinity Escape - At the end of the mission, a Trinity Research Platform soldier uses a Stationary Turret as a last resort to stop Joanna and Jonathan Steinberg from reaching their dropship. * Temple Surveillance - One dataDyne soldier uses this weapon. * Outpost Rescue - Found on a Stationary Turret in the mission. Mai Hem's Hovercraft is also armed with an M60, which she uses against Joanna and her colleagues. * Bridge Assault - Found on Stationary Turrets and the Hovercraft that Joanna uses at the start. Image Gallery - Screenshots PDZ M60 in-game.png|In-game. PDZ M60 caltrops.png|Caltrops. Trivia * The M60 is the only weapon in the game that shares its name with its real-world inspiration. * The machine guns found on the Jetpac share the same sound with the M60. Appearances * Perfect Dark Zero ---- Category:Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons